The present invention generally relates to improving quality of voice communication and more particularly to echo and noise cancellation in packet-based voice communication systems.
Most VoIP vendors have of goal of to provide a generic VoIP solution for heterogeneous platforms, including platforms such as PCs and mobile platforms. However, variation in platform requirements and characteristics make high performance and platform-generic and speech enhancement a difficult problem. For example, variation in echo path pure delay, hardware non-linearity, and negative ERL, due to situations such as bad acoustic coupling, clock drift and so on pose difficulties. Full duplex voice communication presents difficulties as well. Still other considerations are computation and power efficiency, and maintaining stable performance and quality in a multitasking environment, in which there may be variable computation resource availability.